The present invention concerns a structural framework built with the aid of metal components. This type of framework is well known: it is used primarily for two-dimensional display walls or three-dimensional display cases as, for example, merchandise counters in stores.
Display systems of this type are known to exist in many different forms, that is, suspended from a wall, assembled with screws and assembled with dowels. In the construction of display systems using screws or dowels, it should be noted that a number of special tools are required.
The principal advantage of the present invention is that of providing a structural framework put together with specially designed connecting elements whereby it is possible to assemble wall or counter-type display cases of any type or variation without the use of any kind of special tools.